Love is Love, and That's All That Matters
by sammyqueen123
Summary: A secret relationship, hidden by glares and fake hatred. But do these two care? Not in the slightest. Because to them, love is love, and that's what they have.


Albus pulled me into an empty classroom, practically dragging me in his haste.

"Hey, Al, what are you doing?" I asked impatiently, "We can't be seen together, remember?"

The worst part about our relationship was the taboo of it. Even if one could look past the fact that we were gay, there's no getting around our last names. A Potter and Malfoy even being friends? Unthinkable. Being in a relationship? Anyone who suggested such a thing would be chucked into St. Mungos and checked for brain damage. Albus and I passed the days glaring at each other in lessons and the corridors, and the nights snogging in dark alcoves. I hated it. He was mine, I was his, and I wanted people to know it. Two months we'd been hiding in the dark, sneaking around, and making excuses to our friends about where we slipped off to at night. The Slytherin and Gryffindor Common Rooms were buzzing with rumors about the Malfoy kid and the Potter boy hiding secret relationships. Of course, they all thought we had secret girlfriends. The fools. All I wanted, all I needed, was Albus.

My eyes widened as he closed the distance between us, trapping me between him and a desk. "Al, I- "

"Scorpius, please... Just be quiet... I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

I slowly nodded. I trusted him completely, and even though the edge of the desk was digging into the back of my thighs, even though he was pressed so close to me that we might've been stuck together with a hex, I knew he wouldn't do anything that would hurt me. Because at the end of the day, once we got through school and the pressures of pretending to hate each other, we were in love.

We hadn't had sex yet. We hadn't even come close. The furthest we had gotten was palming each other through our pants. Albus wanted more, but I wasn't sure if I was ready. I recognized the look in his eye now though, as he stood against me. He was going to step things up. And I was going to accept the challenge of giving as good as I got.

I made the first move, grabbing his scarlet and gold tie to pull his face into mine. Our lips met and he leaned against me even more, forcing me to sit on the desk so my legs would be spared the pain of being crushed against it. He stood between my knees and kissed me furiously, his tongue running along my lip, asking for entrance. I granted him that and he began to explore my mouth. I lazily wrapped my arms around his neck and played with the uneven strands of dark hair. I pulled my lips away, ignoring his quiet protest, and attached myself to his neck, sucking and nibbling the tan skin. I wanted everyone to see the marks and know that he belonged to someone. I wanted to see them, and know he was mine. Albus let out a quiet moan and slipped his hands to my belt buckle. He fumbled with it, undoubtably distracted by my light kisses along his jaw, but he managed to figure it out. He made short work of my tie and shirt, pulling the buttons open with expert hands. We always took off our shirts when we kissed. I shivered as the cold air hit me and stopped my work on Albus' jaw. He groaned and I whispered, "If my shirt goes off, so does yours. And take off your belt while you're at it."

I loved being in control. Maybe it was a Malfoy thing, but I loved seeing Albus' efforts to meet my every demand hastily. I wasn't made to take orders, but to give them and watch them be carried out. End of story.

Once Albus was dressed in the same amount of clothes I was, which is to say, very little, he stood in front of me and slowly ran his strong Beater's hands over my pale chest. I wasn't as chiseled as him, but being a Chaser had given me some muscle tone.

"I don't know why, but it still amazes me how hot you are," Albus murmured. I smirked. He said that every time I took my shirt off, or he took it off for me.

"You know, you really should be able to see my chest without your jaw dropping at this point. Close your mouth, you'll get drool on my pants. These were expensive."

And of course, Albus took that as an invitation to lift me off the desk and put a hand to my crotch to unbutton my trousers. I gave him a warning glare, reminding him that I wasn't ready to go all the way yet. Especially not on a desk in an abandoned classroom. Our first time would be special. I wasn't a virgin, but there had been a crucial difference between that relationship and this one, which was her gender. Emily had been sweet, but she couldn't keep anything to herself, and the whole school knew whenever we did anything. I was glad to be rid of her. Then, this year, Albus and I had to suck up our dislike and work together for prefect duties. Our mutual hate morphed into another strong feeling at some point, and now we were here.

He caught the meaning behind my glare, and nodded. "That doesn't mean I can't please you another way, does it?" Albus asked, his voice low and surprisingly seductive.

"What do you mean, 'another way'?"

He decided not to answer and instead got to his knees and slowly pulled my trousers down, letting out delicious little moans as my slim legs came into view. The trademark Malfoy smirk reappeared on my lips as he stared hungrily at the bulge in my green and silver striped underwear. Leaning down, I whispered in his ear, "Go ahead, what are you waiting for?" I may have been nervous, but there was no way I'd show it. A Malfoy never reveals weakness, one of the first lessons my father taught me. We were too vulnerable to prejudice, he said, after the war, to allow people to find more things to use against us. Besides, how could I deny Albus this? He was one of the best things in my life. Not to mention how good it would feel for me. I am a Slytherin, after all.

Albus' eyes glazed over with lust as I leaned up. He raised a hand to the front of my boxers and stroked his fingers over the bulge. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning. His touch was so tender, so loving, I could barely stand it. When he looked up at me with those beautiful emerald eyes, what could I do but smile at him? A true smile, not a smirk.

It was a smile that told him to continue, a smile that said to be gentle, and a smile that said quite plainly how much I loved him. I loved him, he loved me, and somehow we would get past our last names, our genders, and every other obstacle that society threw at us. Because no matter what, love is love, and that's all that matters.


End file.
